


Claimed II

by fluffychanel



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: Sequel to ClaimedYearning: A craving of a desire, mostly translated in an ache that needed to be satiated. Something Aizen was well acquainted with since his absolving in Hell.Pairings: Ichigo/HichigoXAizen, IsshinXAizen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Claimed so you will need to read the first part. I promised a sequel and here it is:
> 
> **Summary:** Yearning: A craving of a desire, mostly translated in an ache that needed to be satiated. Something Aizen was well acquainted with since his absolving in Hell. 
> 
> **Warnings:** E-rated: Bad Aizen, If you read Claimed, then you should know that Aizen is thirsty for one thing only here. Plus character death! 
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo/HichigoXAizen, IsshinXAizen, insinuations of OC'sXAizen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, its characters, storyline, etc. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

**Prologue**

Ichigo thought to get back into his gigai after a full workday in the 4th division. He had never realized how much paperwork a taicho was burdened with. And while his free time would normally be spend with the second division's taicho: Rukia, their relationship had ended when she had confessed that her love for Ichigo was mistaken for just friendship. 

Whether Renji and Rukia's sudden love-interest in each other had something to do with it or not, he didn't resent Renji for it. He couldn't lie that it had hurt, and it still burned when he saw them together, but his foremost desire was to see her happy. The end of the war at that time had them trying to move on as fast as possible, and throwing themselves into a relationship had been the wrong way to distract themselves. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he was greeted by the sight of Tessai and Yoruichi in the kitchen of the Kurosaki-household. His dad's expression wasn't the usual goofy grin either, "Ichigo, I think you need to sit down for this." he said in a weird serious tone that meant something was amiss. 

-0- 

"I wouldn't have thought that Atsushi would leave you out of his will." 

A lie, Sousuke saw his late husband's colleague swiftly avert his attention to the documents beneath his palm. Even if Sousuke hadn't caught Tachibana's seemingly normal behavior, he would have practically felt the human's blood pressure rise and the acceleration of his heart-beat. Demonic powers aside, the man couldn't have fooled him, even if he tried. 

"Well, it should not matter, I did not fall in love with his money." said Sousuke with a well practiced emotion of grief, never over the top: it needed to feign realism. 

"Then why are you here, if not for your self-declared rights to the clinic?" 

Nobu Atsushi, his dear late husband left him with nothing, not even a single penny. Not that money was an issue. The vault Sousuke plundered assured him with suitable reserves. It's the manor, the priced Bentley and of course the private clinic that went completely passed him that formed a problem. Because Sousuke was simply not even mentioned in the will, Atsushi's parents inherited his private possessions while the clinic went to the late surgeon's esteemed colleague. 

His husband had been paranoid from the beginning. The lavish gifts Aizen received were never truly his and no amount of well played craftiness had the surgeon blindingly in love. Unless he shattered the other's paranoia with true hypnosis. But, who needed the help of a zanpakuto when regular powers surpassed what a simple sword offered? One that was locked up anyway... 

"You are wrong." Tachibana granted him his full attention once again. "I am not attached to materials. In fact, I have come to hand over your keys. Since you do own the property now." 

Kisuke's disintegration as soul made the blond not only a fugitive in the eyes of the authorities in the Human world, but also everyone whom had been alerted by Atsushi on Sousuke's 'affair' with Kisuke. The absence of Aizen's fingerprints on the gun played in the brunet's favor, but the slight mistrust of Nobu's family is something he could miss. 

It was better to restore their faith in him, before he became a possible suspect in their eyes. 

The newly promoted head-surgeon was quick to take his keys, but let his hand linger on Sousuke's. "You are still welcome to work underneath me." 

A poorly masked innuendo. Tachibana was 'happily' married and had two kids with a third child on the way, and while married men certainly did not scare off Sousuke, he wasn't looking to screw over another human. 

Imitating true innocence, Sousuke answered, "That is a nice offer, but, I cannot stay here any longer. Everything reminds me of Atsushi, I need to get out of this town." 

He saw the surgeon sitting up straighter, but the man's confident posture couldn't avert from the embarrassment that was brought forth due to Aizen's rejection. Being depicted as 'easy' by his husband, made Atsushi's colleague think Sousuke would simply put out? How vulgar, he wasn't that desperate. Humans had no energy that he could feed off of. "But, I do expect a percentage or five in shares, it holds my name after all. You're the only owner now, I'm not asking for fifty-fifty, it is not about the money." Oh but it was, Atsushi's private clinic stacked up quite a profit. 

Tachibana's friendly smile turned more into a grimace, and his free time was abruptly cut short, "I'm sure we can talk about this over dinner." was his hasty response, standing up already as if he couldn't get Sousuke out of his office fast enough. 

"Well, I knew you would see it my way." the surgeon was about to open the door as Sousuke closed it subtly with a palm above the doorknob, before letting his hand linger near Tachibana. Perhaps he did need to 'persuade' the other a tad bit. Leading someone on did stave off his boredom. "Would tonight be alright?" 

Tachibana's smirk said it all, he really thought to have Sousuke in the palm of his hand, didn't he? The man gave a curt nod with a short, "Dr. Aizen." before the other's hand skimmed along his back, nudging him out of the door. 

-0- 

Ichigo ran as fast as he could out of the house, he needed air, anything that could alleviate the pressure he felt bubbling up in his throat, and ignored his father's concerned shout. 

Urahara couldn't be dead, the man he had viewed as his mentor for years couldn't simply be gone. Hats-and-Clogs had to be hiding in a weird self made hideout or something like that, but definitely not dead. The man had managed to seal away Aizen and held his own in the Quincy war. 

Even now, Urahara had to have had some sort of strategy; a backup plan in case something went wrong. He refused to believe that someone had outsmarted Urahara-san. "This can't be happening damn it!" he whispered as he felt Yoruichi approaching. 

She seemed to be holding in her own emotions, but her red puffy eyes betrayed that she had been crying. "His reishi has disappeared from the radar and his reiatsu is no longer detectable." 

"There must be a reason for that, Knowing Urahara-san, he would-" she broke off his dubiety. 

"I just lost someone whom I've known for centuries, since I was a kid, I want to deny it as much as you do, but it is unfortunately the truth." 

Right...he wasn't the only one who missed him. 

"It's because of the case that he closed isn't it?" the case he had asked Kisuke to take over from him...he never should have done that. What had been Urahara's sudden hurry to file it as a cold case anyways? What had scared the scientist to such an extent that he decided it was better to abandon it? 

She opened her mouth to tell him something, but she refrained from doing so at the last second. Almost like she was keeping something from him. "Ichigo, whatever you do, honor Kisuke's last wish and don't reopen the case." 

He furrowed his brows, then why would she explicitly warn him about it? It's obvious that Ichigo would want to do anything he could to restore his mentor's last memory. He defeated Aizen and Bach, so whomever thought to get away with Kisuke's death would pay as much as any opposing force. _'You go get them King!'_ he heard the growl of his Hollow. 

"You need to promise me Ichigo. Kisuke didn't give his life for nothing, he made sure you were safe." 

"Yeah? And it earned him the end of his life, I can't leave it at that, and I won't." all that work that had accumulated from his promotion to taicho had overwhelmed him in the beginning. He hadn't been used to all the workload that was dumped unto his shoulders, add his failing relationship with Rukia, and naturally he fell back on Urahara. Normal life, after the devastating war with Bach, had been in a way even more hectic. 

He had been so focused on trying to concentrate on peace and his girlfriend that he didn't take anything seriously. And Urahara had to pay the price... He had to do something about that, he couldn't just sit back and accept his mentor's sacrifice! _'We'll rip them apart, King!’_ came his Hollow's gleeful encouragement. Which for once, he agreed on. 

Yoruichi for all of her warnings on leaving the case as it was seemed almost relieved with his determination, silently rooting. 

-0- 

Sousuke drank from his glass of champagne, eyes subtly fixated on the man a couple of tables further away. The way his smoldering look could catch the attention of the pale blond was obvious by the other's gaze that swept slowly over him. "You don't say." the brunet murmured offhandedly to his diner-partner's less than interesting story. 

Tachibana was boring, the kind of guy that apparently did not have the balls to take it as far as his words proclaimed. Nothing more than a casual flirt, because anything that went beyond enticing promises were deftly ignored. Aizen's barely there caressing touch on Tachibana's arm that lay on the table was already a taboo, and a business like tone set in immediately as defense against Sousuke's tease. 

He wouldn't be able to tempt this one into a dance with the devil...not that it mattered, his eyes had already caught a hold of his kind of type that would be oh so willing to satisfy that ache for now. 

Besides, he acquired Tachibana's consent on an agreement about the clinic, plus he was allowed to keep the Bentley. No need to be overly polite anymore, he wasn't interested in the other's family life. A world that was completely wasted on Sousuke anyways, he was immortal; thus in no need for an heir. And certainly not on the lookout for a steady relationship. 

It all became so tedious after a while, after all where could he ever find someone as gorgeous or intelligent such as himself? 

He chuckled deeply to his own thoughts as Tachibana stopped in the midst of telling him...Sousuke wasn't even paying attention to any of his blabbering, better to end it now or there was a possibility that he would lose his charming face. And that would just not do. 

"Well, as delightful as this was, I need to get going." a flicker of regret passed over his late husband's best friend. Perhaps the surgeon thought Sousuke wouldn't tire of the hard to get game easily, as if the brunet would put in the extra effort for someone that in the end couldn't satiate the need inside of him anyways. 

"I understand, you're still grieving over Atsushi, if you need any comfort..." 

'Then I'll be sure to get it from someone capable.' He smiled politely, glancing at the blond guy who made motions to leave, "I will remember that." giving a salutary nod, the brunet went after his comfort for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are done, so I'm back. Expect an update of Rehabilitate next week and Your wish is my command the week thereafter.

A/N: Ichigo's conversation with his Hollow is always in _italics._

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo walked slowly passed the Urahara-shop, aimlessly wandering around with no real purpose in mind. He just needed to be able to think things through. The guilt had surfaced and it seemed to completely engulf him. He didn't ask for anything to happen, much less Urahara's death. 

Just for one second he had invested his attention on himself, and then it all went wrong. Failing his one true objective to keep everyone safe. 

_'King! Stop yer self loathing, ya're freakin' drowning me here, you'll have more than one death on yer mind then!'_

The war had been different, there had been casualties, because no war is won without the sacrifice of innocents. But it was in no way comparable to his situation now. 

Had he spent too much time on himself? Time that was wasted in trying to be normal, and even in that option he failed... 

_'King?!'_

He felt like he didn't belong anywhere anymore: not in the Human world, where reality seemingly caught up to him each time, nor in the Seireitei. The orange haired one was still treated like a substitute even though he claimed the position as taicho of the fourth division. It remained obvious that some didn't like his presence in the Shinigami world. 

Maybe he had become far too focused on finding his purpose in life, that he completely abandoned his true intent, and in so forgot to live in the moment; and actually see what was happening in front of him. 

He never really got the chance to find out what he wanted in life. Everything was practically dumped unto his shoulders. He just completely- 

_'Okay, that's it!'_

Suddenly his environment shifted, becoming so lost in thought gave his Hollow the chance to force Ichigo into his inner world. Where he fell into a big pond of water, right into the middle of high rise buildings. 

Until his albino counterpart grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him for good measure, after Hichigo had woken Ichigo from his stupor with a punch to the gut. 

Ichigo drew Zangetsu immediately, backing up his Hollow successfully after an aim that threatened to gut the other. 

_'Welcome ta the world of ta livin'.'_ the white haired one cackled. _'Will ya stop ta self pity fer a fucking moment?!'_

"You don't know what it's like!" he yelled back. His Hollow didn't understand what sacrifices he had to make. 

He slashed at the other violently, releasing his frustrations throughout his fight with the other. Getting him worked up was inevitably Hichigo's intention, and Ichigo knew that, but at times like this, he fell to his albino's provocation easily. 

Narrowly missing a hack into one of his dark form's vital points, Ichigo effectively managed to back the other into a defenseless position. _"You don't know what it's like to lose someone."_ he whispered calmly after he gave the other some mobility to move again. 

_'I'll lose ya, if ya keep moping like a lil' bitch.'_

Despite the harsh tone in which it was worded, there was some vulnerability behind his Hollow's statement. Ichigo's momentarily realization of Hichigo's sentiment caught him off guard, —Even if this by far wasn't the first time the other actually confessed to caring for him. — and his dark form naturally took advantage. 

Countering the attack barely gave Ichigo no time to perfect his stance and the strength behind the other's slash had the orange haired one losing his balance, ending up on the floor, embarrassingly flat on his ass. 

Hichigo smirked in triumph and held out a hand to pull him back up. _'He's gone, ya ain't seeing him back, deal with it! Stop yer crying in a corner and man up. Ya'll need ta strength ta stop whatever that killed that pervert.'_

Ichigo gratefully took the other's hand, only to pull that arm behind his Hollow's back, keeping him literally on his toes. _"Don't call him a pervert."_ he growled, blasting Hichigo away afterwards. 

No one was allowed to speak badly about Urahara now. 

But he was right, he needed to reinvest his focus. 

He pulled himself out of his inner world, changing course towards his home. On his way over he still let his thoughts wander towards Urahara, freely letting his sorrow out while making sure it translated in a storm in his inner world. 

_'Damn it King!'_

Opening the door of his bedroom, the storm subsided in an instant when he was met by, "Aizen?!" What the hell was he doing here? 

The brunet was casually seated on his bed with one leg folded over the other. "Eloquent as always." he chuckled. 

"What are you doing here?!" Ichigo wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Aizen, so he couldn't help the demanding tone his question brought forth, —not that the other was branded as enemy necessarily either, the other had sided with him in defeating Bach after all. But only in order to gain access to the Royal Realm and make do on his promises of descending up to the Spirit Realm. Not that his little plan actually worked though, it only got Aizen's ass strapped into Hell instead of the chair he was used to. 

The last thing Ichigo heard of him was tales of how Aizen had been pardoned from his eternal damnation. Although the rumors of how he succeeded ran wild in the Seireitei, from 'he killed the King of Hell' to 'he hypnotized the Devil' and so on and so forth. It didn't interest Ichigo, Aizen was free, good for him, just as long as the other wasn't planning on ruining the newfound peace in Soul Society, Ichigo could care less. 

Aizen stood no chance of getting into the Seireitei again anyway, special detectors were placed into the Seireitei's entrances, after the Quincy invasions. 

"I have a favor to ask of you." 

"You have a favor to ask of me?" he repeated non-intelligently. 

If the other thought Ichigo was going to be tricked into another one of his plans, the brunet was amiss. 

"Hmm, there seems to be an echo in here." the brunet mused aloud, and far too amusing for Ichigo's taste. 

The animosity regarding Aizen was mostly influenced by his Hollow, whom made himself known on the forefront of Ichigo's mind, growling like a dog that was ready to defend his master. 

He wanted his Hollow to back off, since it was plain annoying. Animosity was a good incentive during fights but not when the other party hadn't given off clear signs that they formed a threat. 

Having that under control, Ichigo became aware of how the brunet had one of the invites for Urahara's memorial into his hand. 

A small memorial would be held in the Human world, —his mentor had lived here for ages and had come to known a few people along the way. — and one in the Seireitei, —for all of the Shinigami he was closest with. 

Ichigo was therefore quick to snatch the invite out of the other's hold. 

"My, Kurosaki-kun." the brunet feigned a startled expression, because there was no way that Aizen would let himself be deliberately caught off guard, plus that amusing tone again... "Your reflexes seem even more polished now-" The brunet was plainly insulting him, praising him in such a way, as if Ichigo was still the hopelessly daft teenager he began as. " or it could be my own failing senses-" 

He stopped the other's chatter in time, knowing like no other that Aizen could go on about something whenever he was entertained. "How did you get in here?" Ichigo heard his Hollow cackle in the back of his mind, _'Shut him up, king!'_

He replied to his dark form that he would shut up Hichigo soon if he also kept at it. 

Turning his attention back to the one seated on his bed, he saw Sousuke's glance returning to his after pointedly motioning to Ichigo's opened window. 

"Didn't Urahara-san lock your reiatsu before you were sent to Hell?" 

"Aren't you a smart boy." Aizen's tone was borderline condescending again, which was even more pronounced by his choice of words. 

He was no longer a boy, not that he ever had the chance to explore his teenage-hood thoroughly either and the one who was partially responsible for that sat in front of him. 

"But, I crawled up via the ladder." 

Ichigo furrowed his brows. 

Oh yeah, now he remembered. His dad had informed the orange haired one that some roofers were going to fix something up on the roof today, they must have forgotten to put the ladder back in the shed. 

"You seem so surprised to see me, yet I come in peace." 

"You do nothing without an ulterior motive behind it." Something Urahara briefed him on and something that Aizen himself proved time and time again. 

Still, he wanted to hear what the other thought to gain from him, so he made a signal to the other to state his request. 

"I would like to be present at Kisuke's memorial." 

"That you even have the nerve to ask something like that." 

Aizen had done nothing more than make his mentor's life difficult and now wanted to be a part of the service that was held in remembrance of Urahara? If Aizen wanted to attend one, it definitely wouldn't be the memorial in the Seireitei. Not that Tessai would allow Aizen to come to the one in the Human world either. 

What business did Aizen have lost there anyways? 

He would only come to seek some thrill or something, or more likely: to provoke someone. 

"I know what you may be thinking, but Kisuke was very dear to me." 

"Yeah." Ichigo snorted. "That's why you ruined his life." 

Ichigo had come from afar, after everything one can hardly stay innocent and be the same naive child they started as. He had seen and experienced things that he just couldn't bury, whatever he did, so giving him a simple excuse was not going to bring him around anymore. 

"I hardly ruined his life." 

"Because of your stunt, he got banned, and while at it you stole his creation. He had a life there, until you came along." 

The brunet fiddled with the ring around his finger nonchalantly. "I made an attempt on the Hogyoku long before Kisuke even decided to take a try, but regardless," Aizen made an offhanded gesture. "that is not why I am here. I have not come to dishonor Kisuke's name, on the contrary." 

Ichigo still didn't know what the other's true motive was in visiting the memorial, but he was sure it could only be for some sick personal enjoyment. 

"I had a deep bond with Kisuke once." 

As in Shinigami lovers? 

_'That's what it mostly implies, king.'_

No way. "Urahara-san would have-" 

"Told you?" the brunet gave him a meaningful look. "He was never obliged to tell you everything. What happened between me and Kisuke was and will remain private. But to clear your doubt, you can always ask Tsukabishi-san or the Shihoin heiress for more credibility." 

Ichigo rolled back his desk chair to the far end of the room —away from Aizen — and sat down for some much needed support. 

"They will undoubtedly deny that Kisuke loved me, but as you should know, a bond cannot be forced." 

Wouldn't Ichigo at least have noticed it then? Like the way Urahara-san looked when he talked about Aizen...because as far as Ichigo remembered, his mentor looked more contemplative and out for revenge than in love... 

_'I don't know about ya, King, but any ex I had doesn't give me the googly eyes anymore.'_

_"Shut up, you've never even had a lover."_

Although, Urahara's eyes must have opened and the real Aizen must have broken Hats-and-Clogs out of that love stupor. 

"Actually, Kisuke never stopped loving me, this was evidently enough when he visited me two months ago." 

Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the story or where the conclusion of it lead to, since it was about two months ago that he gave his case to his mentor. 

"You see, we never truly broke off our bond, and he wasn't so happy about my then current marriage." 

The band the other was fumbling around with was a wedding ring, and from the looks of it certainly not out of a bubblegum slot machine, even from all the way across the room he could see that.. 

Aizen scrutinized his expression. "You do not seem to believe me." 

"I feel sorry for the woman you married, but I do admire her for putting up with you." 

The brunet chuckled deeply. "Where did I hear that before? But it's actually a he. Have you seen the news recently, I am sure that you must have at least heard of some sort of news source," Ichigo felt his Hollow try to get back to the forefront of his mind after the brunet's more than patronizing attitude. "Some wards in Tokyo, currently two, legalize same sex marriages. A partnership certificate that is seen as the equivalent of a heterosexual marriage." Of course he'd heard of that, just because Ichigo had a busy life didn't mean that he was clueless on everything that happened in the world currently. "Why would I marry a woman when I've just told you that I had a deep bond with a male? I fail to see your logic there, Kurosaki-kun." he could have been bisexual, but Ichigo refrained falling for Aizen's obvious provocation. "I still have a business card of his somewhere." 

The brunet took out his wallet and after breezing through a couple of cards handed him one of his husband. 

A surgeon? Of course Aizen wouldn't go for a poor senseless schmuck. 

"I do miss him dearly." 

Ichigo looked up from the card, seeing the other's eyes downcast on the ring around his finger. 

"He also died?" wasn't this becoming a little too coincidental? 

He saw Aizen nod. "I do not like to soil anyone's name, certainly not of a deceased one, but the bond I had with Atsushi was a little different." 

Aizen proceeded to tell his tale, something he weaved with ease. 

Ichigo had been right about it being a Demon from the get go, despite Urahara denying it all the time... His mentor knew of the Underworld creatures but realized smartly enough that it was best left undisclosed. Because if known, many would like to take advantage of the dark powers, while Shinigami are generally still ignorant to the dangers Demons pose. 

The creature that had terrorized all those Shinigami was apparently, Aizen's husband: Nobu Atsushi. 

"What kind of Demon?" 

The Underworld's portals remained closed to outsiders, yes Ichigo had caught glimpses when he had to save his little sister, but that didn't mean that he was suddenly an expert of hell's deepest secrets. 

Hell, even his mentor hadn't known everything about it... 

The servants of the king of the Underworld stayed behind those sealed doors for the safety of the Seireitei. It was a world entirely shrouded in mystery, because unlike the limitations in power that Soul Society tries to keep up —aside from noble members — Demons overthrow the barrier of those powers by far. 

Creatures of the Underworld are immortal by default, a species that would undoubtedly be a pest to get rid off should they escape. —Which makes Ichigo wonder how Urahara had found a way to kill the Demon. 

"You're smarter than you look, can you make a guess?" 

He always thought that it was a Vampire like creature that fed off of another's reiatsu: sucking out their pressure instead of blood. 

After he told Aizen, the brunet's lips quirked up, "Well, you must have inherited more than just your dear mother's hair color." 

The orange haired one scowled, not sure if Aizen was insulting him again. But he had no time to contemplate the other's statement as the brunet confirmed his theory. 

"And your proof of this?" 

The brunet stood up from his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. When Aizen unbuttoned more than half, Ichigo wasn't so sure anymore about seeing that proof. Not that he had trouble watching half naked men, it was just a little compromising when his dad could walk in on Aizen stripping. 

But the other stopped after taking off his shirt and turned around. 

The fourth division's taicho sprang up to get a closer look immediately. The tattoo of the kanji Aku on the back of Aizen's neck was the sort of imprint they found on the victims. He briefly traced the ink clad skin to make sure that it couldn't be wiped off, you never know with Aizen after all. 

"Then how come you're not dead when you're sporting the mark?" 

Aizen turned around to face him again and Ichigo got a full glimpse up close of the scar that was the only trace of the Hogyoku —At least the thing that made Aizen go completely loco was gone... 

The brunet shrugged on his shirt again, buttoning it properly. "My connection to Atsushi was made by the King of Hell, not by the Demon itself. So I was spared in a sense. My energy could therefore not be drained fully. My absolving did not at all free me of my eternal damnation, despite being vindicated." 

Had Urahara known all of this? If so, then why couldn't he have informed Ichigo? It was his case to begin with. And while Ichigo at times was a little preoccupied with his own situation, he hadn't been entirely oblivious to Urahara's own distracted state. 

But who would have thought that Aizen was at the base of his mentor's distraction? 

"Kisuke was aware." Aizen told him. 

It bothered the fourth division's taicho that the brunet kept talking about Urahara with such familiarity. 

"I am sure that you can look into Kisuke's findings and conclusions about my condition should you feel the need to." 

Sure Tessai would allow him to look through the results, but currently it would feel as if he was becoming a little too intrusive. Urahara's soul just left this world, and he was already moving on without saying a proper goodbye? Life goes on, and being privy to the Shinigami way, Ichigo knows that Urahara would be reborn —just not as the shopkeeper or renowned scientist like everybody knew him to be. — with no memories of his previous life. 

But it was all a little too fresh. 

Ichigo looked fully into Aizen's eyes, hoping for some sort of validation on his mentor's passing, somewhere. "Then how did he..." 

Aizen sat back down on the edge of his bed, but remained making eye contact. "I think you know, Kurosaki-kun." 

"He fell prey to the Demon." 

Ichigo scowled when the other dared to chuckle amusedly. "Kisuke became determined to free me once our...affair became a little too heated. And he set his mind on finding a cure." 

Okay, Ichigo had to admit that Urahara sometimes did sport the kind of smile that was worn by someone that was in love. But after everything his mentor had been through with Aizen, why would he still fall back into the same pattern? Especially for someone as smart as Urahara. 

"It is not exactly proper and I feel troubled about admitting to having broken my vows of fidelity." there were worse vows Aizen had broken, of that Ichigo was sure, his loyalty as a soldier of the Gotei 13 for one. "But, it was stronger than myself, Kisuke was so good to me, I do-" 

Ichigo broke off Aizen's speech, not keen on hearing too much of their supposed affair. "How did he exactly pass away?" 

Aizen nodded in understanding, regardless of his harsh tone. "My husband found out about the affair while Kisuke at the same time found a way to get rid of the Demon: an ancient sacrificial spell that should break off my bond with Atsushi. But it required a huge sacrifice of one's own pure soul in order to purify a dark one. Letting someone go is a form of love Kurosaki-kun." 

Ichigo shook his head negatively, refusing to believe that Urahara would sacrifice himself for the likes of someone like Aizen. 

"I know that you do not want to hear that." The brunet reassured after seeing Ichigo's nervous stance, of his leg shaking in agitation. "But, he truly did want to help me. Unfortunately, without my powers I could not prevent the two in making contact..." the brunet trailed off, gaze returning to the ring around his finger. 

_'Poor thing.'_ his Hollow cackled sarcastically. 

But for all of Aizen's deeds, the brunet never really showed any sort of sentimentality, except now. Not that Aizen was devoid of feeling anything, since Ichigo did remember feeling immense loneliness from Aizen's side during their showdown. So if the brunet was capable of such emotions, surely he would be capable of feeling sorrow. Not to mention that if Aizen and Urahara had truly bonded, then the criminal wasn't inapt to the emotion of love either. 

He heard his Hollow in the back of his mind let out a disagreeable laugh. _'Ya're lettin' yer human side rule in yer judgment again. Ta raw vibe I get from him is anythin' but sorrow. He's a master illusionist, king, and ta only genuine loneliness ya felt comin' from him was of Kyouka Suigetsu.'_

_"I don't get it."_

_'Remember when ya fought us to get to Final Getsuga Tenshou?'_

The fight with his inner Hollow whom merged with Zangetsu, right, it was the same sort of loneliness he felt from Tensa Zangetsu when he was about to gain his final evolution, not knowing it would result in discarding his powers for eternity. —and thus losing his connection with them. 

_'Aizen deliberately cut off his connection to his zanpakuto in order to gain power, regardless of any bond. Ya're dealin' with a monster here, king, don't let him sweet talk ya.'_

Ichigo's eyes connected with Aizen's, who's eyes focused on his simultaneously. —as if he had heard the private conversation between them. "And you were present when Kisuke died?" 

"No, not at the exact moment, even if I could have done something at the time, I would have already been too late." 

_"Did you feel any of his emotions now?"_

_'He's not exactly an open book, king.'_

_"Then how can you be so sure that he's not feeling any sorrow?"_

_'I ain't got any other words fer it than; instinct,'_

"So if I get this right, you lured in Urahara-san, knowing the good hearted man he is that he would help you. And you decided to take advantage of your former relationship with him." 

Ichigo was damn sure that he had Aizen figured out with that, especially after his Hollow's reminder. 

But the brunet's expression remained as plain as before, not betraying a single wink. 

"I did not prey on Kisuke at all, one day he suddenly popped up in the waiting room of my husband's private clinic. And it was Kisuke whom made the first move eventually. I'm sure you're old enough now to realize that Kisuke wasn't shy about a little flirt." 

The other wasn't going to talk his way out of it so easily. "But you got what you wanted in the end. You're freed of your connection to the Demon, and with Kisuke gone, the seals that keep your reiatsu in lock-down are useless." 

The brunet feigned an obvious puzzled look. "Oh? That's new." it was undoubtedly done to amuse himself and irritate Ichigo. "But, thank you for informing me, I was not yet aware of this myself. Perhaps you can push my magic button, so I can take over the world again?" 

_'Oh I'll push yer button alright.'_ his Hollow remarked with a leer as Ichigo cut off the connection in an instant. 

"Now, all jokes aside." Aizen chuckled before reverting back into a serious tone. "I do not know where your focus was located when I showed you my back, but your eyes should have zoomed in on the black ink, not on any other part of my body." 

"I wasn't looking at anything else!" Ichigo practically yelled, face turning red in an instant. Which was a normal reaction to anything related to that nature. He was not a virgin, he just wasn't as open about anything that implied something sexual. He was not a pervert, nor a horny teenager. 

Ichigo was glad that his Hollow's connection was locked off, 'cause he could certainly do without any commentary right now. 

"Which means the curse is still in place. Didn't I tell you it was eternal?" the other pressured in a smug tone. "And regarding your presumption of my pressure, I already told you to go and look at Kisuke's findings, my reiatsu was locked then, and if I have to prove to you of its still dormant status right now, by all means be my guest." he held out both hands, wrists upturned. 

"I don't have a reiatsu measurement instrument here currently." 

The other smiled cheekily. "You are so...young and confident in your claims, yet you still need to learn so much." 

Ichigo scowled further, recognizing it as a definite insult, just hidden in a 'polite' coat. 

"What went on between us was real, we held each other dear." 

That didn't mean that Urahara-san had loved Aizen, it just couldn't be... 

He stopped Aizen from leaving through his window the second he made motions to go. 

"You expressed that I was unwelcome at his memorial, and I respect your decision. Everyone needs some sort of closure to move on, and now that you know, I reckon it might relieve the pain in the process of healing." 

When the other finished his statement with a salutary call of his name, Ichigo stated, "Yeah, it might," he said and opened the door of his room. "but you should best leave through the front door." 

He was kind of throwing Aizen out, but the other did invite himself in. Besides, his sisters were about to come back from school and they didn't need to be confronted by a random man crawling out of his window. 

Ichigo lead Aizen to the front door. 

Unfortunately he couldn't get the other out without being noticed entirely. His dad was just taking a coffee break, and while the older Kurosaki was more than used to different sort of guests appearing in his house, his dad's head swept fleetingly over Aizen before his gaze snapped back to the brunet in an instant after he became aware of whom he had seen. 

In a second he had to hold back his dad, whom seemed ready to dump the mug full of hot coffee over the trespassing guest. "What's he doing in my house?!" 

Aizen smiled back charmingly, casually greeting his dad with a more than provocative, "Kurosaki- I mean Shiba-san, I was just about to go." 

"Dad," Ichigo pronounced specifically when the other's provocation only spurred on his father's determination to reach Aizen and possibly help the brunet out in his own way. "he's going." 

His dad's eyes followed Aizen nonetheless on their way to the door, warily looking after him. 

While standing outside, Ichigo made sure the door was ajar, shielding off his father's watchful gaze, —his father was absent for most of the dangers in his life, Ichigo could more than take care of Aizen himself. — and he couldn't help but think that the picture of him together with Aizen seemed as if he was waving Aizen off instead off just showing him out. 

And still, when the brunet reached inside of his coat, taking out his car keys. Ichigo watched the other get into the nice sports car, —that was parked on the side of the road — he decided then and there that he needed to know more. That there was far more to the story than he was privileged to know. 

"Aizen!" he called out before the brunet could fully close the car door. "What's your number?" because if the brunet owned such a car, Aizen most definitely was already cozied up to the customs in the Human world. 

When the other drove off, —after giving Ichigo his number — the orange haired one reopened his connection to his Hollow. 

_'Ta fuck?!'_

He shushed his dark form's concern with a, _"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies..."_

That is one thing that Ichigo learned after all of the years of war and meeting mad men like Aizen. 

And if Aizen was responsible of Urahara's death in some way, he was going down.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I've been so busy with a part time job since a new semester of uni is about to start again. So I'm only able to type up my written chapters when I have a little bit of free time, then send them off to my beta, but after middle September I'll be able to work on a schedule for my fics again.

**Chapter Two**

Isshin could still smell the incense that was burning as the only remnant of the memorial service that was neatly done in the private area of the Urahara shop. And aside from the chills that Isshin received in revisiting the now strangely quiet house, that he had visited multiple times to catch up with his best friend, he didn't regret coming at all. 

The private memorial was small in comparison to the one that would be held in the Shihoin estate -where his friend had spent most of his childhood after all- but, he was more than glad that it was over in a couple of hours. 

Because funerals brought about memories of his deceased wife... 

He saw Tessai greeting the last guests that came to pay their respects, before the guy would visit the memorial in the Seireitei. 

Isshin had had enough with this one though, it's not like it benefited Kisuke in any way. Besides, he preferred to mourn his friend in peace. Tessai even stated that anyone was welcome whenever to visit Kisuke's shrine anyways, and Isshin would rather do that, alone, than be surrounded by others. 

Speaking of alone, his son had isolated himself from the crowd during the ceremony, and had not moved an inch from his place in front of the shrine, since the Buddhist priest's sutra. 

He reached Ichigo's side, laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulder to signal that it was time to go, "Ichigo," Ururu would be staying over for a couple of days to let everything sink in peacefully and Jinta was sleeping over at a friend's so Tessai had the time and place to take care of everything. The Urahara shop would of course be taken over by the friendly giant, but the human world required legal actions in order to be in accordance with the law. 

The teenagers were uncharacteristically quiet, Karin at least, while his other daughter and Ururu were crying softly, openly showing their grief. For them, it was more than enough, they needed to come to terms with the loss in their own way and not be obliged to follow customs. 

Isshin wasn't taken aback though when his hand was shrugged off by Ichigo, not that it didn't hurt, but, ever since the end of the Quincy war -and his revelation of Ichigo's true heritage- his son had distanced himself from him. 

He understood that his silence -whether it was his Shinigami heritage or his Quincy heritage- had caused his son to lose faith in him. But it was done out of protection, and Ichigo, now a young man, should realize at his age that it wasn't easy for Isshin to suddenly be left alone with four year old twins and a nine year old son. 

It was normal that he did everything to protect the only thing he still had at that time, even though they definitely deserved nothing more than the truth. Granted he didn't make it any easier on his son, especially since Ichigo turned to that world regardless of his attempts to keep him away. His son practically even gave his life for a world Isshin ran away from, and it still didn't stop. It's like the danger sought out Ichigo since birth and it still followed him to this day. 

Isshin purposely didn't want to know more about the case of Kisuke's death when he heard that it was actually his son's case. To think that if his best friend hadn't taken over, he would have dauntingly been visiting his son's memorial right now... 

He owed so much to Kisuke, to the one whom had caught his son on the multiple times when Ichigo was about to fall, and Isshin wasn't there... He also knew that he would never forgive himself for the burden he had put on both Kisuke and Ichigo. Not to mention the things his son had gone through and still continued to struggle out of. 

"I'm staying here." answered his son gruffly. 

"But Tessai's about to lock up." he motioned to Kisuke's closest companion whom gave a quick gesture, 

"It's okay." Tessai assured. "He can take his time." 

Isshin nodded minutely. 

Taking a quick glance at his son, he was somewhat disappointed that the youngster's back was still turned to him. 

How could he ever attempt to fix all the things he did wrong when Ichigo closed himself off like that? 

He used to rely on Kisuke too much to gain insight in Ichigo's feelings... as a father, he should have been there all the times that his son had had a difficult time; he should have listened to Ichigo, instead of trying to man Ichigo up. -as a way to armor him for the future; but in actuality, all he did was push him away... 

Isshin didn't know why it took him so long to finally understand this, but he guessed that it was partially because he never had gotten over Masaki's death. She left him alone, so suddenly, with three children, it's just something you can never prepare yourself for or get used to... even as a Shinigami. 

He took one last glance at Ichigo before he took his twin daughters and Ururu home. 

-0- 

Ichigo didn't like the picture that they had chosen for the memorial: it was a photo of Urahara as a recently turned captain of the 12th division. It was an Urahara in Ichigo's eyes that was still unaware of the troubles to come. He would have rather they had depicted him as the shopkeeper they were all so fond of, the one where you could at least see the faint lines around grey eyes that spoke of the struggles they had all went through. 

But, Yoruichi chose it, so he couldn't really say anything about it. 

He barely heard his father's condolences, he just didn't want to hear it from him, his dad was never truly there, always an absent father, and now he suddenly cared?... 

_'Ease up on the waterworks, king, I'm about ta drown in a tsunami of yer feels.'_

_"Shut it."_

Looking around his mentor's former bedroom, he saw that he was still the only one standing in front of the small altar. 

His phone went off and as he went to take a look at the message, he saw that it was one from his friend, Keigo. At least he got enough support from them, not that he had had any real contact with any of his friends since high school. 

Occasionally he still saw the couple; Inoue and Uryu, but that was it. 

After completing Karakura high, he went to study medicine. His own choice, at least he had luck in that department with his dad, unlike Uryu, whose father had pestered him to follow along in the field of medicine... -not that Ishida had gone into that, he had seen enough suffering after all. 

Ichigo was now in his third year of medical school and while he had easily combined those years with a job as a vice-captain in the Shinigami world, from the moment he was to be promoted to captain, his workload had doubled. Sure time went a lot slower in Soul Society, but it had taken its toll on his private life anyway. His social life was actually barely existent now... 

Scrolling through his contact list, he stopped at Aizen's. He could invite the other over to say his own goodbye to Urahara, because if they truly had been a couple, his mentor would have wanted Aizen to be there. 

And even if Ichigo never saw an indication that there might have been more between the two, he wasn't one to talk, since Ichigo didn't know jack about love. He thought that Rukia loved him, and see where that had ended; with the Kuchiki in Renji's ~~bed~~ arms. 

Love had all kinds of shapes, so he was certainly not going to judge his mentor's love life. 

He called Aizen, not to do the brunet a favor, but Urahara, because it felt like the right thing he could do at the moment. Aizen arrived not soon after, making Ichigo think that the brunet must have at least already been in the immediate vicinity. Or he must have rushed here, with such an expensive car, the brunet wouldn't be afraid of speeding tickets anyway. 

He subtly observed Aizen's outfit and was mildly annoyed that the other was wearing white, _'couldn't he have at least tried to honor the customs...'_ his thoughts were practically expressed through his scowl, since the brunet said, "I'm not exactly mourning." 

Ichigo could feel his Hollow shift more to the fore front of his mind, interest piqued. But Ichigo himself wasn't exactly as impressed to hear Aizen's confession. 

"I am sorry, we Shinigami are so adapted to the cycle of death and rebirth, that we sometimes forget that humans, or those accustomed to their beliefs, are a lot more sensitive in that area." 

"So you don't miss him?" he questioned roughly, beginning to think that inviting the other was a mistake. 

"Oh, no I do, do not get me wrong. Kisuke was a very extraordinary being." he lit one of the incense sticks voluntarily before giving Ichigo a quick glance. "And I mean that in a good way." he added explicitly. 

Ichigo thought for sure that Aizen had wanted some privacy; some time alone in front of the shrine. 

But, he should have known better, Aizen loved to hear himself talk, "This world's intelligence has dropped a couple of notches with Kisuke's passing, I'm afraid I won't find anyone that can challenge me anymore." the brunet dared to reply casually, perhaps as a way to lighten the mood, but it didn't sit well with Ichigo. 

"I'm still here, Aizen. And I probably can't challenge you in that department, but there are plenty of ways that I can handle you." 

The other's deep brown eyes crinkled in amusement. "So you are." he stated plainly, looking into Ichigo's eyes. 

Ichigo felt his Hollow start to make motions of taking over again, so he reigned in on Hichigo's aggressiveness. _"Stop it!"_

 _'Let me at him, I'll shut him up in a second, he's provoking ya.'_

He promptly shut off the connection, but couldn't help his wary glance over on the brunet, while unconsciously trying to sense if his Hollow was right. Not that he could sense any need for concern... 

"I fear asking, but, could I have a moment, please?" 

He wanted some privacy after all, but now Ichigo began to question if it was even a good idea to leave the other alone. The memorial in the Seireitei was a lot more formal and would therefore take longer -not to mention the times difference- but if Tessai came back earlier and found out Ichigo had let in Aizen... 

"I'm not going to give you any longer than ten minutes." he warned as Aizen nodded. 

-0- 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes as soon as the shoji door slid shut. Ichigo's Hollow was a lot more active than he remembered the other to be, since siding Ichigo in the fight against Bach. This formed a problem: Hollows were extremely perceptive when it came to Demonic energy, he could therefore not use his telepathic powers as often around the other. It was fine as long as Ichigo kept the monster within under control. But, there was also the chance that his plan could crumble up, before he even claimed the youngster. 

For the moment he was satisfied, Urahara's reiatsu was not just any mediocre Shinigami he normally went after, so he had some time to spare in order to cozy up to Ichigo and decline the meddling of the monster he involuntarily created. As proud as Sousuke was of his project, Ichigo needed to go, since the orange haired one was the only one that still stood in his way. 

The youngster's passing would free his path -as well as Kisuke's pesky cuffs- and open his way to the Spirit Realm once more. And with his demon powers fully activated, the special safety barriers in the Seireitei were useless. Actually, if the detectors in Karakura Town were anything to go by, he could simply pass without any trouble at all, right now at this moment. Since they still hadn't picked up on his trespassing in Karakura town either... 

But, first, he needed to play his part. 

He grabbed the picture in his hand, having difficulty hiding the smirk that unconsciously appeared, knowing he was the cause of the blond's passing, and yet he was invited here. 

Kurosaki might have grown a few inches and his body had filled out more maturely, but the youngster remained a foolish naive child. And that was going to be the end of him, just like his mentor. 

Sousuke wiped a thumb over the blond's cheek in the photo. 

Enough of his gloating, he needed to garner Ichigo's sympathy. He closed his eyes to give himself over to the scene he was required to play. His performance on faking any emotion needed to be truthful in order to slowly gain his prey's trust. 

He didn't think about anything in particular while the tears came naturally. 

And whether they rolled their way easier down his cheeks, because somewhere maybe Kisuke's death had struck a cord inside of him or not, he couldn't say that it drained him emotionally, like those fools that let themselves be lead by emotions rather than common sense. 

It was simply just like the rest of his life: completely planned out and expected. 

He heard the door slide open after his supposed ten minute mark, and Sousuke hastily made some motions to hide his tears, as if he would be ashamed that the other had caught him in the act. While it was exactly his intent in the first place... 

The brunet saw the clear dilemma on the young man's face out of the corner of his eye: afraid to disturb Sousuke, but at the same time he could see that the other wanted to stand his ground and get Aizen out of there. No doubt the last option was influenced by the youngster's Hollow. 

The internal battle was eventually won by the orange haired one, whom was about to quietly leave the room again. 

"It is alright." Sousuke's statement had Ichigo stopping in the middle of the door frame. "I have said my goodbyes." He saw Ichigo nod while re-entering the room. "It does not do to dwell in the past." 

"Still, I wanted to give you some space." 

The brunet mouthed a meaningful 'thank you' before standing back up again and shifting his emotions back into his perfectly controlled self. "I have some memorable moments with Kisuke." He said after scanning the small bedroom. 

Ichigo cleared his throat in an uncomfortable manner, mind undoubtedly going straight into the gutter at the sight of the futon. 

"Nothing of that sort happened here, I assure you that." 

"Whatever." Ichigo tried to visibly shrug off the unsettling turn their conversation took. "I actually don't wanna know." 

"Well,...I should be going now." 

Ichigo still necessarily had to escort him out of the shop. 

The absentminded look on the youngster betrayed visibly how bleak or empty Kurosaki must be feeling right now. And that's the sort of vulnerability that was easy to play in on, "Do you need a lift to your place?" 

"I can use Shunpo, much faster, plus I prefer the walk in order to clear my mind." 

Ichigo's usual confident determination however was difficult to spot, an excellent time to drive his will through, "I have no doubt about that, but, I would rather not leave you alone right now." 

Sousuke's concern did... something inside of the younger male, because he could see the curiosity reflected in those expressive eyes. 

"Where else will you get the chance to ride into a Bentley again?" 

Despite the interest, Ichigo still downplayed his curiosity. "Cars don't really interest me." though he still swept a curious gaze inside of the car after Aizen unlocked the vehicle... 

Sousuke got into the driver's seat, certain that Ichigo would accept the ride faster when he set the example. "Hop on in, you'll have plenty of time at home to remember Kisuke by, and that in peace." He saw the other take one last glance throughout the car, before finally complying. 

The car ride was silent for a while, though it was intentionally done so on Sousuke's part, so his victims got the feeling that they held 'control'. 

Sometimes though, they still needed a little push in the right direction, "I can practically feel your stare going through me." Sousuke attested softly while glancing out of the corner of his eye at the one whom was suddenly very interested in watching the road. 

"...It's just...you go from prison into Hell...and then straight into a mansion. I just wonder how you manage to do all of that." 

Well, hadn't he revealed his secret ages ago? Planning far into the future does wonders you know. 

"I'm not living in a mansion anymore, not since the death of my spouse. I am sure that it's everyone's first automatic conclusion when they see me driving this car. But, the truth is, it's the only thing I inherited from him." Ichigo turned to look at him. "He changed his will, right after finding out about my affair." he saw that the young male was about to open his mouth to state his opinion as Sousuke intervened, "And I do not blame him. I probably would have even done the same." 

The youngster's smug little smile was a little too cocky for Sousuke's taste, so he decided to sugarcoat his love for his late husband. 

"I am not attached to any of the materials he left, I frankly do not need any money to remember him by, because his memory already lies in my heart." 

It was a little too soon to talk about success, because Ichigo's expression didn't exactly lighten the visible disbelief. But no matter, it was enough of trying to convince the other, for now at least; any more and he would lose credibility. 

"Where are you staying over then?" 

"I do not need a place, you could say that the car also serves as a mobile house." which was far from true, he could still afford something along the lines of a Hilton for years to come, but the sympathy card was all he needed, to win someone over as naive as Ichigo. 

He glanced just briefly at the passenger next to him, that contemplative look was so different from the orange haired one's ever present scowl. 

"You could sell the car, it would help you a lot more." 

Clever, but not the sort of sympathy Sousuke was going for. 

"I could. I even likely will not be able to afford paying the tax anymore and thus be forced to give up the car's registration number, but, even then, I would not sell it. Like I told you, it is the only thing I still have of him and nobody's taking that from me." 

"You still have his ring." the youngster deadpanned. 

Oh, Kuroaski was far more observant that he remembered the young male to be... 

Aizen let the smile that threatened to pass his lips show on his features, -although it was the result of frustration, it still did wonders in manipulating others. 

"Yes, I am still wearing **them:** engagement ring and the wedding ring, tell me, have you ever been in love?" 

That sentence struck gold, as 18K gold as the silver-gold in his rings. Because he could practically see the wheels turning in Ichigo's head; he had caught the younger man at a sensitive subject. 

"I do not mean to pry, but, I am only trying to make a statement here; however fleeting that love even was, I am sure you understand my need to have something tangible to remember him by. 

It was definitely the drop that brought their previous somewhat easygoing conversation to a stop, but at the same time it proved to Ichigo that Atsushi had supposedly meant something to Aizen. And that's what Sousuke was trying to prove here; that he had cared for his husband a great deal, despite cheating on him. 

When he arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo stepped out directly. 

It was probably as fluent as their communication would get, for now. 

But before the youngster could get away without so much as a word, Sousuke reminded, "Thank you, again, for allowing me to pay my respect to Kisuke." 

The orange haired one nodded halfheartedly in acknowledgement, before shutting the door. 

-0- 

Isshin was just done guiding his last patient out when he caught sight of Ichigo getting out of what he came to know as Aizen's car. -since the last time the traitor snuck around in his house. 

What was that bastard trying to do now? Whatever it was, it was going to stop involving his son. 

He greeted Ichigo the second he stepped into the house in the same manner he otherwise would have -without attacking him though, 'cause his son's skills were honed enough. 

"Dad." 

And that was it. He got no more words out of Ichigo besides a weary greeting. 

Sure Ichigo was still mourning, but, the scowl on his son's face was practically piercing and it was undeniably Aizen's fault. It just irked him that Ichigo would fall back on Aizen... his son would rather hang out with the traitor than his own dad?... 

He followed Ichigo into the living room, where his son said a quick hi to the teens that were curled up on the couch, watching a movie. 

Isshin saw that his son was trying to follow the plot on the screen for a while, even though it was kind of obvious that his thoughts were not with the movie. 

He recognized it as an opportunity to be the supportive dad here, but a, 'you need to try to move on.' would not be well received by Ichigo. And he really just didn't know what else to say for comfort... 

If only Kisuke was around now, because he would surely know what to do. 

"Ichigo," he called out and his son's gaze left the screen for a second to regard him. Maybe comfort was the last thing that Ichigo needed right now, if a hand on his son's shoulder was already too much, he would best leave Ichigo to deal with Kisuke's passing on his own. "was that Aizen?" 

"Yeah." 

The reply was curt, but at least he got an answer. "You know that he hung around Kisuke far too much before his death?" 

A deep sigh came from Ichigo's direction. 

Not that he was going to leave it at that, he was trying to protect his son here after all. "Yoruichi warned you," 

The orange haired one's gaze was almost trying to stare its way through the TV, but there's no way that Ichigo actually followed what was on the screen, in fact it was clear that it served as a distraction in order to ignore Isshin. 

"I want you to stay away from-" 

"Dad." 

Karin fleetingly looked their way as soon as Ichigo interrupted his advice with a tone that was far more brusque than it was rebellious. 

"That's the last thing I need right now." before he disappeared up into his room. 

That could have gone better... 

He wasn't about to call Ichigo back down, when his son had still been in high school, perhaps, but as a 21year old, a reprimand isn't going to be of much influence. Yes, Ichigo still lived under his roof and therefore needed to follow his house rules, but a fight with his son -with Aizen as the base of their discussion- wasn't going to improve their relationship. On the contrary it would probably help in driving the wedge even further between him and his son... 

-0- 

Isshin drank some coffee while leaning against one of the kitchen counters to watch the girls prepare for school. They would be off for another day and while their expression and usual exuberance wasn't as on point as it normally was, Isshin was sure that they would be alright. His daughters didn't lock themselves off from him like Ichigo did. -well, Karin sometimes did, but it wasn't as bad as her brother. 

And speaking of Karin, while Ururu and Yuzu were already on their way to catch the bus, she procrastinated a little longer in order to approach him alone. 

"I think you need to stop trying so hard with Ichi, give him some space, Dad, he knows what he's doing." 

She was aware -to a degree- about the Spirit World and her big brother's struggles. But, it never failed to amaze Isshin how fast his children grew up and how they could actually comprehend situations' at worst case scenario's without him trying to cover up anything 'bad'. 

Something, Isshin as a dad, was still struggling with, since he kept trying to protect them from the world at large. 

But in moments like these, he was glad that they understood the fact that it was hard for him as well. And that Isshin now and then needed some advice of his own. 

He smiled, "Thanks, kiddo, I'll keep that in mind." 

She gave him a big grin before sprinting out of the door, after the other two girls. 

Ichigo came downstairs as soon as the teens were out of the house, and as much as Isshin would have liked to question Ichigo further about Aizen, he wisely refrained from that in order to lay off the 'insistent meddling'. 

He didn't really get the feeling that it did wonders to their relationship though, since besides a, "Pass me the sugar," nothing was really said between them. And that seemed to be the only sort of conversation that his son was interested in at the moment, because no small talk worked. 

Well, except for riling Isshin up, since Ichigo suddenly decided to inform him of the internship he was taking at Isshin's friend/rival's clinic. 

"I took Ryuuken up on his offer." 

It didn't officially connect to Ichigo's study yet, but Ryuuken had offered Ichigo a part time job, supposedly, to help the youngster pay for his tuition. But Isshin called that complete crap, because he knew that Ryuuken was only offering an internship based workplace, because Uryu hadn't followed in Ryuuken's footsteps to start medical school. So he was basically just trying to get in good graces with Isshin's son instead. 

It hurt Isshin for sure, not because he had his own private clinic where Ichigo could basically start as an intern, but because he knew that his son wasn't in need of the money. Ichigo made enough as it was as a captain in the Gotei 13, not to mention that the youngster was already up to his elbows sunken into work. It didn't seem healthy anymore and he got the feeling that Ichigo was trying to keep as busy as possible to forget everything. 

And okay, yeah, he admitted that it also had to do with jealousy, because it felt as a stab in the back by his own son... 

First Aizen, now Ishida...why were they trying to come in between him and Ichigo? 

"That's good..." however was his answer. 

He needed to keep Karin's advice in mind. So he was just going to be supportive of Ichigo's choice: If he would rather work in a large hospital that felt if anything more like an industry than in Isshin's small private clinic than...fine. Ichigo was old enough to make his own choice. 

But, he was certainly going to accompany his son to sign the contract. -if only so he could speak to Ishida in private. 

Arriving at the hospital where Ishida worked, confirmed his suspicions: Aizen and Ryuuken were conspiring against him, since Aizen was just conveniently awaiting his turn as if he was one of Ryuuken's patients. 

What a load of bullshit... 

Isshin immediately strode straight into Aizen's direction, only for his son to get to the traitor first - it seemed like everything was just fine and dandy between the two... and that while Ichigo hardly took the time to say anything to Isshin. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Since I can't work in my husband's clinic anymore, far too many memories, I am looking for an upstanding practice in the neighborhood. And I immediately thought of..." the traitor smiled his way, in that cocky smirk that Isshin would rather tear off than be confronted with. "Ishida." 

'Asshole.' is the first thing that popped into Isshin's mind at that comment. 

Aizen ran his eyes subtly over him in a judgemental way before looking back at Isshin's son the second Ichigo queried, "You're looking for a job?" the brunet nodded. "I didn't know that you had a medical degree." 

"I do, primary care though while I specialize in family medicine." 

And how had he obtained that? 

Isshin had the greatest doubt that the other had actually followed the right path to get to that degree. And family medicine at that, Aizen wasn't exactly the type to be your trustworthy neighborhood physician, he might seem like it at first glance, but luckily Isshin knew better. 

Ichigo suddenly had an idea to promote their clinic. "Dad, you did say that you were in need of a colleague." 

He had only said that to do Ichigo a favor, so his son wouldn't take up Ishida's fancy offer, but for the rest...his clinic wasn't exactly booked everyday. He could easily manage his patients on his own. 

Isshin feigned an obvious puzzled look, "No...no! I'm just looking for... a nurse. Someone to pick up the phone, schedule patients, and do primary check ups. Not necessarily someone with... a lot of experience." 

Aizen wouldn't even think about taking up a job where he wasn't irreplaceable. 

"I can be a nurse." 

Shoot! Why would he go about it so easily? He looked from the brunet, whom was smiling expectantly, to his son, whose side eye was basically penetrating. "No!" he replied immaturely. 

Aizen was trouble, he didn't want the other lingering near his family. 

"Besides, you can't possibly fit in the skimpy outfit that's designed for a nurse." the traitor raised a brow as if to challenge him, but that's not something he wanted to picture, at all. "You don't fit the profile: I'm looking for a hot, young and female! nurse." Isshin concluded as his final validated statement. 

Ichigo's expression warned him that his son was about to contradict that statement, but thankfully Ishida decided to open the door at that point to let in his next patient. 

He saw his friend/rival giving him an all too satisfied cocky smirk before calling Aizen in. 

And just as Aizen turned around to do exactly that, Isshin decided to hire him on a whim; fuck it, at least he would be able to observe Aizen closely and thus keep the brunet far away from his son. And of course, he wanted to deny Ishida the pleasure of stealing another worker from him. 

He grabbed unto the traitor's shoulder and yelled, "You're hired!" in case Aizen or Ishida might have been deaf... 

Yeah, it was kinda -or mainly- payback to Ryuuken so Ishida couldn't run away with all of the glory, but he really didn't think his statement through, not until Aizen was casually seated in his office, 

'What was he getting himself into?!'


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

“First things first, there’s a couple of rules you’re going to have to abide by.” Isshin glanced up from the documents he was preparing to look Aizen straight in the eye. The way the other’s back was still impossibly rigid, in the late afternoon, faking an immaculate and overall perfectionistic demeanour rubbed him wrong already. 

And Aizen hadn’t even started working in his clinic yet... 

“You’re going to call me Dr. Kurosaki, no Shiba is that clear? I took my wife’s name, so that’s how I’d like you to adres me from now on.” 

“Am I applying to be your nurse...or your vice-captain?” 

The dull, but strict look Isshin kept tight had the other smiling brightly. 

“I am sorry, Dr. Kurosaki.” 

His name was spoken in a sickly sweet way which had him regretting the decision of hiring the brunet even more. But whatever, he was going to pull through with this, he might even be able to reform Aizen. The temptation was surely there, to be known as the one whom had taken Aizen down. -if only out of respect for his dear late friend, Kisuke. 

“Secondly, You’re not to enter the private area of my house, certainly not when any of my kids are around.” which included or actually intended to protect Ichigo from Aizen’s clutches. The brunet had fucked up his son enough. 

“And when I need to drink something?” 

“Just bring something with you or go out during your break.” Aizen smiled lightly; in disagreement or not, it was a take it or leave it kind of deal. “And lastly, you will only be doing primary check ups, if at all. Which includes but is not limited to giving shots or vaccines, taking body temperature, checking heart-rate, blood pressure and so on. Referring to a specialist or thorough check ups is my department, got it?” 

The other gave a wink. “Got it, Dr. Kurosaki.” 

He would have given a flirtatious suggestion pertaining to the nurse outfit, but seeing as Aizen was a male, there was no need to reveal his charming side, because he didn’t swing that way. 

He gave the contract to the traitor and told him to read through it. Though Aizen didn’t even bat an eyelash and seemingly with unconditional trust in him, signed the contract. It was strange...he was so...compliant. 

Though could he expect anything less? Aizen had always been complaint, superficially at least. 

“Do I start immediately?” 

The traitor didn’t even lack any eagerness to begin working for him. 

“If you had read your contract, you would have noticed the start date, which is tomorrow, but you can observe on today’s shift.” 

The brunet gave a chuckle and a misplaced, “It's been a long time since I was an intern...” but that was about it as far as verbal attacks went. 

Except of course the over-exaggeration of his title. 

“As you wish, Dr. Kurosaki.” 

By the end of Aizen’s trial period, Isshin would probably be sick of hearing the other call him Dr. in that tone. 

And so his first consultation started with Aizen as some sort of side-kick. Who would have thought that the one who was responsible for terrorising his family and Hollowfying his wife was going to be working under his supervision. Of course Masaki hadn’t been his wife at the time of the whole Hollow ordeal, if he had to be honest she didn’t even want anything to do with him at first. It’s actually throughout the incident that he bonded with her. But it still felt weird to just accept Aizen. Although he rather returned Aizen’s favour of ‘superficially’ befriending him in order to keep an eye on him, than risk the chance of pushing Ichigo into Aizen’s hands by trying to keep the traitor at a minimum distance. Because Ichigo was in a rather rebellious period. 

Keeping an eye on Aizen was all done for a good cause in the end, because Aizen had a dangerous charm about him. 

A charm that the brunet didn’t even have to do any effort for. 

At first he didn’t so much mind Aizen’s quiet presence next to him. Isshin did his examinations while the other stood next to him, seemingly taking some notes or something. He had tried to take a peek, but Aizen’s handwriting was so neat that he was actually more amazed at his flawless calligraphy, than he had an actual change of reading it. 

Oh, his presence was noted by his patients though, but since it were primarily elderly people in the morning, he didn’t mind Aizen getting all the attention. 

“Your assistant is so adorable.” 

Yeah, adorable...if she liked psychopathic maniacs... 

“Nurse.” He corrected, since that was probably the only thing that bothered him. “He’s a nurse.” Aizen was definitely not going to be his assistant, maybe he should even make a specific name-tag for the brunet that defined his position as a nurse so no one could get confused about the other working for him. It was after all, ‘The Kurosaki clinic’. 

Aizen didn’t do much, but smile politely -sweetly in the eyes of any elderly women- but, his patients were already enchanted by him. 

It was ridiculous actually how little effort he had to put forth to get anyone swooning over him. 

But that was only a minor irritation in the beginning. Until of course, his younger patients were all sold on his nurse’s presence as well. He was seriously contemplating sticking Aizen behind the computer to do secretary work instead of actual interaction with any of his patients. 

Those nice young women, the kind that were nice to look at -and not much more than that, since they were about Ichigo’s age- noticed Aizen immediately. 

And that, did annoy him, or at least his ego. He was younger than Aizen, his body was a lot more toned than Aizen’s, and yet he was never approached by such fine eye candy. They didn’t exactly approach his nurse either, but their looks said it all. They only had eyes for Aizen. 

“You are gay, right?” he asked in between patients, just out of curiosity, since with Aizen’s responding glances, the attention Aizen received was downright beginning to get annoying. 

Aizen smiled sweetly, “Why yes I am, Dr. Kurosaki.” 

Isshin nodded vaguely, “Good, keep it that way.” barely looking at the other in order to call in his next patient. But he did hear the other chuckling in answer. 

In order to verify that, or validate his own Alpha status as a male, he did keep an eye on Aizen’s responses to any male patient. Tough luck though, since the brunet kept being an overall good nurse, by keeping up professionalism. A little too good, since those smiles were just over the top. 

By the end of the day he was dreading letting Aizen do more interactive work starting tomorrow. 

“From nine to five tomorrow as well?” 

Why ask him, or why linger longer around him more than necessary when Aizen could have just checked his schedule in his contract. 

“No, only until 12, on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon I have house-calls.” 

“But I can still stay here, answering phone-calls and finish any remaining paper-” 

One of his rules were that Aizen stayed away from his family while he wasn’t around, well not that it was literally described, but the insinuation surely got through to the smart brunet. Still he tried to push boundaries... 

“No, not without me. Besides any call will get automatically transferred to my cell-phone and regarding the paperwork, you’ll have to make sure you’re done by the end of your shift, simple as that.” 

The brunet smiled, definitely in disagreement, judging by that sly look. 

“Doesn’t that bother your patients? But, I guess since you’ve been running this clinic all by yourself, you’re not really used to...professionalism when you can set your own rules.” 

The blatant insult worked him up and he approached Aizen while gruffly asking, “Excuse me, what?” 

Since when did Aizen have the right to question him, in own clinic at that? 

Aizen instantly denied any troubles between them by holding up a hand innocently and shaking his head in a mixture of apology and denial while clucking his tongue annoyingly. “No, nothing, Dr. Kurosaki, a slip of the tongue.” 

A slip of the tongue...in a minute Aizen could experience a slip of his fist if he kept at that. Aizen already flew back as a rag doll by one finger of his, so if the other provoked him while his powers were sealed...there might be nothing left of the traitor anymore. Tempting...but, he would have to explain himself to the Seireitei. Pardoned by Hell, didn’t mean that Aizen was out of sight entirely by Central 46. And while Isshin had laid low these past years, that didn’t mean that Soul Society wasn’t aware of Isshin’s own ‘new’ life. 

-0- 

Sousuke was a step closer to Ichigo, unfortunately, not close enough. He had a strict set of regulations to abide by and one of them conflicted with his main objection to get to Ichigo. He would find something though, a way to work around that, because every path had a side track. 

He could have easily stuck with his first plan, since he had the youngster’s cell-phone number stored in his phone. And while he had called Ichigo already, the younger male had yet to call him back... That plan was just doomed to go wrong, it was too straightforward. He had to give Ichigo his space. It after all didn’t go with his act of nonchalance if he appeared as desperate. Prowling after prey was exciting, but he rather have them come to him. 

He would work his way in, from the side; feign disinterest to arouse men’s natural hunter-instinct. 

Because who could possibly pass up a good challenge? 

Speaking of a challenge, Isshin was a major dent along his road to get to Ichigo. 

Ah, the Shiba genes... such a short fuse, yet so easy to tease. But that arrogance and downright rudeness to prove their masculinity was uncalled for. 

Perhaps he didn’t need to avoid Isshin necessarily, but instead work his way into Isshin’s life directly. As Sousuke had mentioned before, he was not afraid of married men, and with Isshin’s wife already out of the picture, it should be that much easier to find his way into Shiba Isshin’s bed. He has been a man alone for such a long time...he has to get his fill somewhere... 

A harder quest for sure. Sousuke had his telepathic powers activated for a while being near Dr. Kurosaki and the dislike for his sexual preference practically dripped off of Isshin, but no problem, he had other powers that were sure to draw Isshin in. A desire that aroused interest in him naturally which started as an obsession. Something human males were easily susceptible to. 

Which he proved once again when he checked into a fancy hotel and had succes for that night, again. 

Unlike Shinigami males, whom weren’t born a slave to their sexual instinct, until they had a kiss from the devil. Because direct contact does wonders for a demon like him. 

He might have been a God before, but right now his superior being far surpassed any entity, living or not. He was desired by both men and women who were in awe at the sight of him, even before his transformation as a Succubus. 

What more could he possibly want? 

-Except to break free from his chains, so he could reclaim his position as ruler of them all.- 

The next day, he officially begun his workday at the Kurosaki clinic and received his lab-coat with his name tag, meaning Isshin didn’t sit still at the end of his work-shift yesterday. And although the title nurse was a degradation to his masters degree of family medicine, he long since didn’t have to prove his superiority in intelligence anymore. Definitely not to the likes of Isshin. 

And when he took a good look at Isshin -subtly- during the doctor’s examination of his patient, Aizen had to admit that the Shiba had a certain appeal. At least a very manly magnetism. He couldn’t say that Isshin was exactly his type, but the way the sleeves of the lab coat were pulled up to show off strong arms covered by coarse hairs was getting him undeniably a little warm inside. 

Of course, the yearning inside of him influenced such desires... 

The top three buttons of his shirt underneath the coat were undone, proudly presenting the tiny amount of fur there as well. It was still modest, almost dad-like, that’s the sort of air that hung around Isshin now. The same for his physique, it lacked the pure muscle that he used to be. What a shame that many men let themselves go after having had kids... 

His looks by far weren’t a turn off, it was that dreadful personality though... 

He had been called out by Isshin on a couple of ‘faults’ in his preliminary examinations, or to be more accurate, on his diagnoses. Because he was forbidden from doing so. He didn’t do this to tear Isshin’s work ethic apart, but because he had a sixth sense for the human diseases. 

As a Shinigami he was a master of the death, but as a Demon he was a master of the living as well. And any ailment on humans was practically visible to him, something Isshin wasn’t aware of as a simple Shinigami or doctor. He didn't mind if Isshin gave the human a false diagnosis, since he could care less about any being besides himself. But the fact was that Isshin was wrong and he was right. 

And being affronted in the presence of a mere human did make his blood boil. 

Hiding his inner conflict from the world, he remained the absolute picture of poised perfection. 

The same couldn’t be said for Isshin. 

Isshin’s title went to his head. It got as far as making a wrong diagnosis on a child of nine years old. The kid showed signs of a coronary disease; pain in the upper body, short of breath, nausea and fatigue. Though the problem with these kind of symptoms, especially in a kid so young, could be related to a lot of diseases. Who would automatically refer the child to a specialist when it could have easily been something as harmless as the flu? 

Easy for Sousuke to say though when he could practically see blood clots blocking the blood flow through one of the coronary arteries. 

His suggestions were ignored earlier, simply shoved aside as if his opinion didn’t matter. But his referral to a specialist, right now, on the other hand was literally silenced by the doctor. 

“Shut it, don’t forget your place.” 

Sousuke pursed his lips, but refrained from making a scene in front of one of the patients. He accepted Isshin’s command in silence and went back behind the desk to write a referral to the emergency anyhow. 

He understood that Isshin’s pride as a physician, not to mention Isshin’s dislike for him blinded the Shiba from the truth, he after all experienced the same sort of refusal from his husband in the past. But, it was time to put Isshin in his place. 

After the consultation, Sousuke walked the mother and her son to the door to have the chance to give her the referral in person, without Dr. Kurosaki in his way. 

She smiled uncertainly; her fear was prominent in the air. What parent after all instantly believed something could happen to their child? 

Once he returned to Isshin, the bomb burst. 

“On what drugs are you on?” 

Sousuke closed the door before their conversation could be overheard by the patients in the waiting room. He returned Isshin’s fierce stare after the other had washed his hands. 

“I know that it must be hard for you to accept my advice, but I’ve been married to a cardiologist so those sort of symptoms are an automatic warning signal to me.” 

Well, he had to find a good excuse to hide his actual capabilities. 

“No, seriously, what are you smoking that you make such an assumption on a healthy nine year old?!” 

Hardly healthy when he threatened to suffer a hearth attack any minute, but Isshin didn’t have his vision... 

“I’m doing right by what has been taught to me.” 

The other approached him yet again to intimidate him, a more muscular form gave off the illusion of being bigger than him, though they were actually the same height. And a finger was practically jabbed into his chest, lacking enhanced reiatsu -thankfully- but he was shoved back against the wall due to Isshin’s force. 

“Never make an assumption like that again, or you find yourself fired.” 

“I was merely trying to help, but as you wish. It is your clinic after all.” It’s not his work ethic that was on the line, but Isshin’s. If he wanted to play with his patients’ lives, than who was he to hold the Shiba back. 

He had to get himself back together again -mainly make himself presentable- and Isshin waited for him before allowing the next patient to enter. 

It was difficult to keep quiet when he could see where Isshin went wrong. It was laughable, but frustrating at the same time, so he doused his powers to a minimum, even though Ichigo wasn’t around. 

Noon came around quickly after that and he had plenty of spare time to stand on the lookout for the aforementioned younger male. He had to wait until Isshin was well on his way to his house calls before parking the car where he could spy on anyone that entered or left the Kurosaki household. 

Yet, no Ichigo was to be seen the entire day... and neither had he received any return phone call. 

He was a young male though so Ichigo could be hanging around anywhere, including a girlfriend’s place. 

Maybe he should subtly ask Isshin? 

Though it was icy silence between him and Isshin the next day. The mood between them was stifling, it was barely manageable in their workstation, because Isshin’s commands were curt and blatantly disrespectful and he had to bite on his tongue more than once to accept the other’s behaviour in his usual calm persona. 

The atmosphere thawed between them, finally, when Isshin received an e-mail from one of the heart specialists that was treating the kid with the ‘flu’ symptoms, since the child had had a minor heart attack and was able to be treated faster due to the accurate referral. 

Sousuke had yet to receive an apology from Dr. Kurosaki. He had to be content with the other’s mumbled agreement on his diagnosis. It also unfortunately didn’t mean that Isshin saw him as a worthy partner, yet, but his suggestions were more or less taken into consideration by the doctor. The incident spawned a certain courtesy between them. 

Any heart to heart conversations though were definitely not yet on the agenda by far, so any information on Ichigo was lost. 

He had to go back to spying on the younger one, this time in the dark; which meant trading off his five star hotels for nights in his car. All for naught, since the only young male he caught sneaking to the front door of the Kurosaki household, was apparently one of the lovers of Ichigo’s sisters. 

It just baffled him on where Ichigo could possibly be, it’s like the youngster disappeared entirely. It lead to his conclusion of Ichigo having a girlfriend becoming most likely a reality. Though little did he know that Ichigo was simply smothered under the pressure of his workload; both in education, a part-time job and his position as captain of the 4th division. 

It was eventually Ichigo that found him. 

-0- 

Ichigo trudged back home from his shift at Ryuuken’s, he was glad for the breath of fresh air, even though he would have been home already if he had shunpo’d his way over. But his Hollow was asleep, slumbering due to his tight schedule and the rocking motions of the subway. It left Ichigo with some peace and quiet in his mind. So a stroll through the park was a welcoming change, plus it helped him fall asleep faster. It was Friday night, but while most could enjoy a weekend off to recuperate, Ichigo could only get about six hours sleep in before he had to go to Soul Society and catch up on his duties as a captain. 

He didn’t mind it though, it kept him busy. He had to make up for slacking off in the past; one death on his conscience was enough. 

But as he arrived at his street, he saw Aizen parked at the end of the road. Passing the car he noticed that the brunet was actually sleeping inside of his vehicle. It wasn’t exactly freezing outside anymore, but a motionless car with the motor turned off does get a little chilly. 

He knocked on the window of the passenger seat to wake the other up. As Aizen came to, Ichigo opened the door to take a seat next to the drowsy brunet. 

“You haven’t returned my call.” 

It took him a minute to realise that Aizen was already fully awake and that the other’s statement pertained to him. 

“Right, I totally forgot to call you back. I’m so busy...” 

He actually rather turned his phone completely off so as to not be disturbed, definitely not when he finally had a little bit of time for himself. 

“How are you putting up with my dad?” 

The other smiled lightly. “It goes surprisingly well.” 

He had doubts about that, his father and Aizen didn’t get along. And putting them together inside of a small room was bound to have one of them explode. But it was for the best, he couldn’t let Aizen have the chance to escape, because Urahara’s death was far from cleared out. 

“You’re worn out apparently if you fall asleep behind the wheel.” 

The other’s eyes strayed from his making it impossible to check Aizen’s expression. “Not at all, I had longer shifts in my husband’s clinic. It was just a powernap.” the brunet finished with a bright smile in his direction. 

Right, just ‘cause he himself was exhausted from taking all sorts of opportunities left and right didn’t mean that any other person burned up their resources as well. Aizen was still a Shinigami, energy enough to spare. But why would he sleep in a car when there were plenty of hotels enough in the neighbourhood, unless... 

“It’s about money right?” Aizen’s gaze didn’t leave his for a while, an impenetrable stare that didn’t give away any emotion whether he agreed or not. “Do you want me to ask my old man to pay you in advance?” Aizen had his pride and wouldn’t make any outward call for help towards him. 

The brunet touched his arm briefly while shaking his head. “No, it is fine. Look at the bright side, I’m always close to my work this way.” 

That was hardly a solution... actually Aizen would get a lot further if he sold his ridiculous expensive car, but he had tried giving Aizen that hint. Ichigo couldn’t decide for him, he could merely try to push the other in a certain direction. Though maybe even Aizen needed some time to get over the death of his husband... 

“It’s not fine, no one can live like that. I’ve got an idea.” he stepped out of the car and ignored the brunet calling him back, he refused to leave it at that. 

Walking up his driveway he heard Aizen coming after him, and was stopped a second later by the brunet himself. Whom profusely told him not to ask for any money from his father. 

“I’m not gonna do that, I could have given you a loan as well instead.” 

Relief in hearing him say that only passed just as quickly over the brunet before questioning him, “Well, what is your great idea then?” 

“You can sleep over for a while.” Hazel eyes widened a little. “Just until you’ve had the chance to save up some.” 

He couldn’t even turn the key to open his front door before Aizen caught up to him again and tried to refuse him entry by blocking his reach towards the door. They struggled for a bit in the entry hall while Aizen was trying to persuade him -physically by holding him back and verbally by denying the need for a place to sleep- until the commotion alerted his father. 

“What the Hell is happening here?” 

“Dad,” catching Aizen’s incoming hand that tried to muffle his words, he held the brunet’s wrist in a firm grip. A light hold lest his father got the assumption that Aizen was attacking him. “he’s staying over.” 

“What?!” 

He wouldn’t say that Aizen was afraid of his dad, that was certainly not the case, still the brunet almost immediately sought an excuse for his own situation. “I need to go right now.” 

Ichigo therefore switched his grip to Aizen’s forearm, preventing the other from escaping. “Yeah, you heard me.” 

“Who’s house is this?” 

The uncomfortable tension had to be discomforting for Aizen whom was inadvertently their point of conversation and stuck between the crossfire whether he wanted it or not. Though lately, he and his dad had a lot of fights...so it didn’t matter if Aizen was a bystander. 

“I live here too and I’ll decide whom I take with me to my room, you didn’t mind when Rukia stayed over.” 

“She was your girlfriend. Ichigo, be reasonable, this is...” his father made a vague motion to Aizen as if the brunet lacked the intelligence to comprehend the fact that he was the cause of their discussion. 

“So? Aizen could be my boyfriend now.” 

His old man’s eyes practically spewed fire towards Aizen, whom held out both hands in order to placate his dad in some way. “Don’t worry, Kurosaki-san, that is not true. I haven’t touched Ichigo and I don’t intend to do so.” 

His father didn’t listen and stepped threateningly close to Aizen, so Ichigo had to worm his way in between them since his dad’s reiatsu was unfolding at a dangerously fast rate. 

“You better not, he’s so young, he could have been your son. If you dare lay one finger on him, I’ll completely annihilate you.” 

“Dad!” Seriously?! Did he forget his own lingering looks thrown at girls that were Ichigo’s age? Besides it was clearly a joke, no need to be so protective of him when he had to save the entire freaking world on his own. “Stop it!” he pushed him back, since Aizen was subtly trying to break Ichigo’s hold and it was difficult trying to keep them both in control, they threatened to wake up his Hollow and when Shirosaki had to get involved... “He’s staying, whether you like it or not.” 

His old man took a step back either way and made a frustrated huff. “Why are you like this?!” 

Ichigo returned his stare, not giving a verbal reply back, since if his father still didn’t know why... then it was time for his dad to be kept in the dark, because he was done with it. 

“Fine, whatever, let him say.” his father waved in Aizen’s direction dismissively, but as he was about to pass with Aizen to go upstairs, his dad held Aizen back by the forearm. “Where are you going? You’re sleeping with me, not with my son.” 

He was about to interfere again, but Aizen shook off his help. “It’s alright, I understand.” 

Taking a look at his father next, he made sure that he could leave the two alone without returning to a warzone, before he went to bed, since his six hours of sleep had dwindled to five hours of sleep. 

-0- 

Isshin watched his son’s back disappear upstairs, for the umpteenth time he failed in making any connection with his son. 

Ichigo was making everything so difficult for him, couldn’t he understand that he didn’t want Aizen around 24/7? He thought for sure that his teenage years had been the hardest yet, but Ichigo’s twenties were a whole other struggle to go through. What in the world was wrong with him?! 

He pushed Aizen back against the wall, so he could get a clear view of his unwanted companion’s expression. “I’m warning you pal, I’m going to keep an eye on you. Everywhere I go, you go, you understand that?” 

The other nodded faintly, but since his expression for the rest seemed as genuine as it could be, he let the brunet go. 

Time for bed then, where he had to unwillingly share the same space with Aizen. A good thing he had spare futons laying around, since he sure as hell wasn’t sharing his bed with the traitor. 

“You don’t move an inch without me waking up, got that? And when I wake up, you’ll have to get out of bed as well.” 

The brunet next to him had a tiny smile on his lips, but nodded every now and then in response to his rant of regulations in the house. He was going to spend more time with Aizen than he had got to spend with his wife on their honeymoon, he could practically envision the traitor’s reactions without taking a look at him. 

“It’s not your intention to live here, is it?” Because then he was going to throw Aizen out, with or without Ichigo’s consent. 

“It’s only temporarily, don’t worry.” 

Even when the set up of the brunet’s futon next to his bed was all done, he couldn’t help but keep on hammering the rules into the other. 

“You can use the bathroom alone, but only when my kids aren’t walking around in the house.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

In the midst of warning Aizen he had taken to changing into his pyjamas, well normally he slept naked, but just as he was about to pull down his boxers, he remembered the other’s actual presence. He looked up at the brunet, who’s eyes connected with his. Isshin turned around and made sure he was still presentable; everything in its place, before slipping into his bed and ignoring the other’s amused chuckle. 

Oh, how he hated that sound!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

Well, if that wasn’t one of the easiest ways to get in someone’s room. Sousuke didn’t even have to make any effort, Ichigo did it all for him... 

He sat up on his futon, watching Isshin’s slumbering form. 

At around six he woke up due to the sounds in the hallway. Ichigo -by the feel of his reiatsu- had been up and about for a bit before silence returned to the house. But Sousuke couldn't go back to sleep after the noises anymore. Unfamiliar surroundings and the tendency to wake up at the smallest sound made it impossible to fall asleep again. 

Not that he was still in dire need of sleep anymore. 

The sound of rustling sheets turned his focus back on Isshin as the younger male that slept on his back, unconsciously left half of his skin exposed by pulling the blankets back. 

Letting his eyes roam over the other’s body, he took note of Isshin’s hand resting in his boxers and trailed hungry eyes over the other male’s physique. The feint lines of trained muscles were still heavily accentuated by coarse hairs, a view that he most definitely appreciated in a man. 

When a lot more movement and the even breathing of his roomy stopped, he greeted the other with a good morning and a, “Afraid it’s going to run away?” 

Isshin’s head snapped around to him, wide awake as if he forgot his presence after a couple of hours of sleep. A just as disheveled eyebrow as the Shiba’s mop of hair, suddenly arched up in confusion. 

With his eyes trailing down to the point of Isshin’s pelvis, the other suddenly pulled back his hand out of his own boxers, while covering himself up with the sheets again. “You’re drooling at the sight, huh?” 

You’ve no idea. 

If there was one thing of Isshin that was to stay down, it was his pride, because he had enough of that. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve seen better.” 

He was flipped off explicitly as Isshin got out of bed to throw on his clothes from the previous day. 

“Do you’ve got any clothes on you?” 

Isshin’s voice was gruff in the morning. If the other wasn't zipping himself up, practically in front of his face as if he was suddenly flaunting himself in front of him, Sousuke could have enjoyed the deep baritone. 

“In the trunk of my car.” 

“So you were planning on spending your nights here already, huh? But decided to persuade my son, since you know that bullshit wouldn’t work on me.” 

He stood up so Isshin wasn’t towering over him provocatively and he could temper the raging stallion’s hot headed attitude without the need to bite back. There was no need to get worked up. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything. Currently, I’m not able to inhabit a place due to being in financial need, Ichigo merely offered me a place to sleep, temporarily. Nothing more.” 

Of course he was going to stick with Ichigo’s story. It was an excellent excuse to gain sympathy and give the illusion that he depended on them. A scheme as old as time in his book; the illusion of control. Arousing certain feelings in people -power, dependance, sympathy- were crucial ingredients that guaranteed success. And lo and behold, his little plan worked each time. 

After he redressed in his own clothes of the previous day, they went downstairs to start breakfast. He was a little astonished though when one of Isshin’s daughters had prepared everything already. 

The seventeen or eighteen year old, hardly a kid anymore, but a young woman should have taken the opportunity to spend a lazy day in bed rather than take care of the household chores. She was wearing an apron and rubber gloves while doing the dishes as she called out a cheerful, “Good morning, dad!” 

Isshin ruffled her strawberry blonde bangs in an adorable way to acknowledge her. 

Oh, so sweet...that it will be that much more satisfying to rip the family apart. 

“Good morning.” he called out and the young woman halted her actions to look into his direction. 

She seemed surprised at him being there. Her eyes darted from her father’s to his quickly, before she blushed lightly and went back to cleaning the dishes. Or so he presumed, until she took off her gloves and turned around to bow lightly to him and introduce herself. 

Well, at least one Shiba had manners...who would have thought... 

“Aizen Sousuke.” he responded to her polite introduction while motioning at her to leave all those strict mannerisms behind. She will bow to him, with her knees on the ground when the household she knew no longer existed. 

If she recognised his name or not wasn’t obvious to him as she smiled brightly to join them at the table for breakfast. In a manner of respect. Until Isshin, afraid that he would corrupt his darling child, shooed his daughter back behind the counters. 

Well, that was as exciting as his morning could get, since Isshin wasn’t exactly in the mood to strike up a conversation with him. So after a very silent breakfast he went to get his clothes out of his car, -luckily he always carried a spare suitcase with necessary items around, the rest was still stationed in the room of his five star hotel- and when he returned the other twin had joined them at the table. 

She wasn’t as friendly as her sister, she even downright glared at Sousuke as if she knew more about him than she ought to know. Isshin might not be keeping all of his children ignorant... 

He smiled his infamous charming smile as he had better manners than the lot of them before setting out to change in the bathroom upstairs. Since with Isshin’s ‘kids’ running around, he was forbidden from using the bathroom downstairs. As if he was some predator... 

After taking a refreshening shower, he briefly dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his hips. Curiosity got the better of him, besides this was his chance since Isshin was downstairs, busy with his twin daughters. 

Letting the water of his shower run, he tiptoed through the hallway and listened in on any signs of the household members coming up the stairs. When the coast was clear, he slipped inside of Ichigo’s room. 

He searched through the young male’s stuff, superficially, so as to not leave any imprints, on the look out for anything that betrayed Ichigo was in a relationship. Some males might be easy to persuade when lack of excitement made them eager to look for something new. But Ichigo was the type to be very loyal. 

Nothing attracted his attention though. Textbooks lay strewn open along his desk, and a medical encyclopaedia -that he possessed during his own studies- lay on the younger man’s nightstand. No photos though, except some sort of devotional picture of Kisuke, which he didn’t even glance at twice. 

That chapter was over and done with. 

He instead approached the youngster’s bed and took a seat on the edge again. Letting his hand caress along the sheets while he closed his eyes and could practically smell the scent of Ichigo in the air. 

He was quick to gather himself and take a deep breath to calm the heat in the pit of his stomach. If there was one thing about his powers that he regretted that didn’t accompany his new upgrade, it was an on and off switch that pertained to his nymphomaniac tendencies. His Demonic powers shouldn’t gain the upper hand over his common sense. 

Even if he had had his fill from Kisuke, the want lingered... 

Massaging his temples he tried to keep his libido under control by trying to concentrate on the sounds outside. The youngster’s bedroom window was opened, and he would rather breathe in the fresh air from outside than become a slave to his own desires... 

“Aizen?!” 

He was quickly taken out of his personal nirvana when Isshin called him. Sneaking back out of the younger male’s room, he silently made his way back into the bathroom, turned off the shower, before letting Isshin know that he heard him. 

“Did you drown in the shower or what?! You take more time than my daughters in the bathroom.” 

Well, he probably took better care of himself than Isshin’s daughters... -he had a lot of facial beauty products stored away in his hotelroom- But such a comment was surely not something Isshin would appreciate. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Disappearing back into the bathroom he rummaged through his suitcase, leaving the pure gold watches and any other luxury items -that were best not worn in the guise of being short of money- where they were. As for clothes, he went for a simple shirt and some slacks instead of the brandname suits he wore in times with his husband. 

What a change of lifestyle... 

Well, he could live without all of the materialistic extras for a while. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he could safely say that he still had his looks. With or without a brand, his face was the result of perfect DNA either way. 

Going back downstairs, the same young female that was previously doing the dishes, was now cleaning the countertops and the inside of the counters as well. Such a shame that someone so young was throwing away all of her free time by playing Isshin’s housemaid... 

Her sister was seated at the table, a mobile phone held her concentration while her twin slaved away. 

That would just not do...he needed them out of the house, so he could move freely without his watchdog breathing down his neck. 

He went over to the two, despite Isshin’s warning ringing in the back of his mind. “Aren’t they playing a movie? It’s the weekend after all.” 

Karin just shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to look at him while Yuzu confirmed his guess. 

“Children’s movies at this hour, the good ones start at six or later.” 

He took Karin’s device swiftly from under her nose. “Hey!” 

“Well, then you have plenty of time to shop and get yourself ready.” 

The young girl was in desperate need of some clothes with color. 

“I want you to give me my iPhone back.” 

“Aizen, what did I tell you again?” 

He could already hear Isshin coming his way from the other’s seat on the couch, but he didn’t heed Isshin’s growl while navigating through the girl’s phone. “Ah, I recognise him, wasn’t he the one sneaking up to the front door, two nights ago?” 

Sousuke respected the other’s privacy and didn’t literally browse through her contacts, but she got the message and defused Isshin in an instant by claiming it was a misunderstanding, though she still hid away her electronic device in the blink of an eye. 

Isshin’s eyes were hawk like and focused on him either way so he took the opportunity by making a motion with his hand to the other. 

“What?” 

“Your girls are going to the cinema, give them some pocket money.” 

Karin’s ever present glare in his direction suddenly softened slightly and she mimicked his posture by holding out a hand. 

They were so easy to manipulate and wrap around his finger. Except... Isshin, he didn’t seem as happy with the forced allowance. 

“Who’s going to clean the kitchen then, huh?” 

He could easily answer Isshin’s demand by taking the gloves and apron in his own hands. Not that Sousuke was going to clean, he was going to play Isshin into his hand a different way. 

Slinging the items over the other’s shoulder, he told Isshin, “Why you, of course.” by the looks of it he had plenty of time anyways since he was just lounging around on the couch with a beer in his hand. Finishing off his touch by taking Isshin’s drink from him, Sousuke tipped the small can in a manner as if he was about to give a toast before leaving the younger male to stand in the kitchen alone. 

Was he convinced that Isshin would follow his advice? No, but it still amazed him that the other hadn’t joined him in the living room, until after fifteen minutes or so. Though he probably needed some time to calm down first... 

Sousuke took an experimental sip of the beer, but the taste was atrocious, extremely bitter and lacking refined taste. The cheap drink never tickled his taste buds, champagne and wine were the alcohol he turned to. A little more often than just special occasions as Nobu’s prized possession, but his late husband if anything, at least had style and class. 

When Isshin finally returned he took his can of beer back. “Did you drink from this?” 

Was he afraid he would get cooties? The five year old mentality of Isshin having to deal with his sexuality was beginning to get frustrating. 

“I spit in it.” 

He received a snort from the male next to him as Isshin drank from the can before answering him, “You don’t have the balls for something like that.” 

“Correction, I have the decency not to act uncouth.” Manners as it was called, something the whole Shiba clan persistently seemed to ignore. Which Isshin proved again as he squashed the empty can and threw it in his direction. 

He was reminded of the fact that it was indeed best not to wear expensive clothing around the likes of him as tiny droplets sprayed over him when the can of beer ended up on his lap. The smell was just as repugnant... 

“Go get me a new one.” 

He stood up, but not to do Isshin a favour. 

“I’m going to make myself a cup of tea.” 

“Pussy.” 

He glanced at Isshin out of the corner of his eye and caught the other’s usual indifference regarding him making way for a small grin. 

Was Isshin finally beginning to crumble before him? Granted he still had a lot of work with the Shiba, but he was at least making progress by engaging into Isshin’s childish games. 

“Lazy drunk.” he muttered while said man burst out in a laugh. 

Making himself a cup of tea, still his favourite comfort drink to this day, he joined his next victim again, and returned the favour of dropping a can of beer on the other’s lap. -still unopened of course. 

Getting the other drunk might be his next endeavour, alcohol looses all inhibitions... 

“Anything else, Dr. Kurosaki?” 

“You called your husband, doctor, as well in private?” Grinned the other through a swig of his tasteless drink. 

Sousuke smirked, Isshin seemed to be endlessly interested in his previous relationship for a strictly straight man. “Only in bed.” 

He shook his head dismissively at Isshin’s amusement in his private life before taking a sip of his hot tea. 

“Were you catcher or pitcher?” 

Looking straight into Isshin’s dark eyes for his next comment, he told him a mysterious, “Amuse me, guess.” over the rim of his cup of tea. 

“No way, you’re a bottom.” 

He responded in silence with a perfect arch of his eyebrow. “You seem to be very knowledgeable of gay terms, Kurosaki-san.” 

“Who isn’t? Those terms go around, same for you probably as it’s a habit in that environment. So you and Gin...” 

“What? Me and Gin?...” 

“You know what I mean, did he fuck you?” 

Why talk about ghosts of the past? He didn’t bring up Isshin’s dead wife either, did he? 

“You seem to be awfully interested in that, are you drunk?” 

Isshin snorted and shook his by now almost empty second can of beer for emphasis. “Who could get drunk on this, you probably could...but not me.” 

“What an achievement.” He replied dryly. 

Their conversation...or rather their playful bordering on childish banter had fallen silent. Since it threatened to become insulting. At least Sousuke felt the limit to his patience shorten by every foolish query of the other. Isshin was after all just playing with him, trying to rile him up. 

He thought his day was saved from getting any worse when Ichigo appeared suddenly. Though the young man had presumably forgotten something and had to return to Soul Society for the weekend, but as he passed through the living room, he halted Ichigo when he noticed his uniform. 

“It looks good on you.” he praised as he corrected the lapels around Ichigo’s neck, deliberately brushing against the younger man’s skin so he was rewarded with goosebumps covering the area he just indirectly caressed. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen the haori, but it suits you.” his hand glided down to smoothen the non-existent wrinkles on the coat over Ichigo’s chest. 

The orange haired one didn’t react superficially, seemingly letting him admire and reminisce on the attire that symbolised the status of a captain. Until Isshin disrupted him by coming in between them and stealing the youngster’s attention away from him. 

He definitely still had some work with Isshin, his first priority would be to get him out of the way.


End file.
